El nuevo Samaritan
by Vryykolakas
Summary: 6 semanas después de los acontecimientos de la 3ª temporada, en el seno de Samaritan se produce un cambio de líder. ¿Podrán los protagonistas acabar con él definitivamente?


La Máquina nos vigila. Cada respiración, cada parpadeo, cada diminuto movimiento que hacemos en nuestras vidas cotidianas, son monitorizados por Ella. Imposible de rehusar, Ella sabe todos tus gustos, todas tus amistades, todos tus romances. Ella sabe a quién mentiste el lunes pasado. Ella sabe por qué dejaste de hablar con aquel amigo de la infancia. Ella sabe por qué tus padres se divorciaron.

Sólo seis personas conocían su existencia y quedaban vivas. Sólo seis personas sabían que Dios nació el 24 de febrero de 2005. Y sólo esas seis personas sabían que, ahora, había otro Dios más en la mesa de juego.

-John... he imaginado mil escenarios sobre el final, pero ni en mis peores pesadillas llegué a imaginarme esto - Finch temblaba, descontrolado. Era raro verle así, siempre era capaz de mantener la calma. Él era el calmado de la pareja.

-Lo siento, Harold. Es la única de forma. Nos han vencido. - La Colt con silenciador con la que Reese apuntaba a su amigo se movió repentinamente. -Ojalá hubiera otra forma.

-¡Oh, John! Si estás seguro, si esto sirve para salvar a Grace, a Fusco, y todos, adelante. Hazlo, John. ¡HAZLO! -los ojos de Finch empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Sabía que, aunque su amigo sería capaz de hacerlo, jamás se lo perdonaría. Tendría que vivir con esa losa para siempre. La misma losa que ya tuvo que soportar, y que casi acaba con él, cuando Carter murió, hace ya dos años.

-Harold, desearía que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Has sido el mejor acompañante, y el mejor amigo, que he tenido jamás. -El arma con el que Reese lo apuntaba se tensó. Su voz era fría y distante. Todo Nueva York callaba, expectante, desde el enorme ventanal del último piso de la Tyrell Corporation, donde se encontraban. Ese era el sitio que La Máquina había decidido que finalizaría todo. Con la muerte de ambos.

-Oh vamos, ¿de verdad es necesario tanto parloteo inútil? John, pensé que estarías mejor preparado para esto -la voz era la misma que ambos conocían, sin embargo, la persona que la usaba había cambiado radicalmente. Su voz era lo único que quedaba de ella. En su rostro, oculto bajo las cicatrices, su expresión denotaba impaciencia. - Eres un profesional, ¿recuerdas?

-Shaw, lo recuerdo perfectamente - Reese inspiró, y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de su compañero, del mayor apoyo que había tenido en años. La persona que le había dado un propósito más allá de acabar con vidas, y, justamente, estaba a punto de arrebatársela. -Nadie más saldrá herido, Harold, te lo prometo. Con esto se acaba todo. -Expiró y, finalmente, apretó el gatillo.

Harold Finch, creador de La Máquina, y uno de los mayores intelectos del siglo XXI, cayó muerto de un disparo certero en la cabeza.

-Por fin -la voz de Shaw no denotaba sentimiento alguno. Todos los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo, finalizaron hace 2 días.

Reese sabía que la misión todavía no estaba completa. Recordaba su trabajo en China, y cómo los que lo organizaron emplearon dos agentes con el mismo objetivo: liquidarse entre ellos. Sabía que, en algún momento, Shaw apuntaría y dispararía, con letar efectividad. Tenía que ser más rápido, por Harold. No podía permitirse el lujo de llorarlo, no aún.

-Date la vuelta, John, y tira el arma lo más lejos posible -la voz de Shaw no admitia réplica alguna.

-Shaw, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -preguntó John sin obedecerla - Harold ya está muerto, la misión ha acabado. -Sabía que era mejor no admitir que sabía lo que ella iba a hacer. Contar con el factor sopresa podía ser vital.

Sin embargo, no contaba con lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Justo cuando iba a apuntar hacia ella, Shaw se quitó la gabardina, y reveló varios explosivos colocados por todo su cuerpo.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? El plan de Rachel no era matarle a él sólo. Era acabar con todo rastro de La Máquina. Acabar con todos. Destruir este edificio con estos explosivos será su golpe maestro.

-Shaw, qué... -John contempló los explosivos. Eran de fabricación profesional, con extraños garabatos que no entendía inscritos en ellos. -No... no puedes insinuar lo que creo que insinúas...

-Así es, John. Yo solo tengo que explotarlos y los contactos de Helena en las altas esferas, más las pruebas que encontrarán en los explosivos, serán más que suficientes para probar que hoy, 9 de octubre , se produjo un atentado terrorista en el centro de Manhattan. El primer fallo de La Máquina desde que se construyó. ¿Qué crees que pensará el Gobierno de eso?

-La desmantelará. La apagará, y sólo Samaritan quedará. Dios, ¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no he podido verlo?

-Finch, John. Helena sabía que, al decirte que debías matarle, sólo pensarías en ello. Eres bastante predecible. -Su voz era de una frialdad inhumana

Reese sabía que era inútil discutir con ella. Desde lo que pasó, se había cerrado en sí misma, justo como él hizo cuando murió Carter. Arrojó el arma, demasiado cansado para ofrecer resistencia. Habían perdido. Samaritan había ganado.


End file.
